Aishiteru
by Jrocknpoppingirl
Summary: i got this story idea from kyiastar's story Shades of Lust, its a really good story so I suggest people read it. it is Lin and Takigawa so I don't really care if you don't like it just go away then. I'm horrible with summaries so just read and find out.


Ok I took this idea from Kyiastar who is here on with her permission to create a little one-shot from an idea I got from chapter 6 of her story Shades of Lust. It's a really good story and I suggest you read it if you like Ghost Hunt at all cuz it's really interesting. The line of exclamation marks and the little squiggly thing that is right next to it on the key board shows where the story that Kyiastar wrote ends and where mine begins, just so people know.

Takigawa slumped down against the lockers that he'd pinned Mai to and hung his head between his knees. _At least she spared my face,_ he thought, ruefully. _Naru-bou's going to be so disappointed._ He squeezed a fist, driving his nails into his palm and using the pain as leverage. _Crude, but effective,_ he thought, listening to the steady pitter-patter of blood drip onto the dirty linoleum. Resisting the urge to chase her took more will power than he thought. He banged his head into the lockers behind him a few times until he was dizzy and the lockers sported some new dents. He slumped against the warm metal and flexed his hand, reveling in the feel of pain.

And that was how Lin found him: slouched against the dented lockers. _Well,_ he thought ruefully, _you can't blame your Shiki for this._ When Mai had charged into the base, the Shiki he'd left with her returned to him moaning about failure. It told him what happened before Mai could, and that it hadn't known what to do. Its orders had been to guard Mai from the high-school boys that would try to force anything on her. The orders had said not to harm anyone from Lin's group. _Perhaps I made a mistake,_ he thought, surveying the slumped man.

"Yo, Lin-san," the former monk greeted, not looking up. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's just fine," the Chinese man replied, crouching down in front of him, carefully avoiding the blood. "Let me see your charm."

The brunette dug it out of his pocket and handed it to him. Lin looked at the spell paper; it was black and starting to flake apart—it had completely degraded. Frowning, he pocketed the crumbling charm and grabbed Takigawa's bicep, intent on pulling the younger man to his feet. He didn't get the chance to—a very familiar voice stopped him.

"Lin-san? Takigawa-san? Are you both all right?"

Simultaneously, they both turned their heads to see Akira peering at them with concern.

_He is the last thing I need to see right now,_ Takigawa thought, gnashing his teeth together. The look on Lin's face indicated that his thoughts were much the same. _Is there no getting through to this kid?_

Takigawa had no problem with kids—wanted a few of his own someday—but this kid was unbearable. He honestly didn't know why his mother hadn't given him up for adoption.

"Takigawa-san, why are you sitting on the floor?" he asked questioningly. "Shouldn't you be at the base, or whatever you call it? You're bleeding," he said dumbly, catching sight of the dark red droplets on the floor.

Biting his cheek, Takigawa grinned at the young man. "I tried to get rid of the spirit standing behind you, kid. It failed and I ended up on the floor. End of story."

Akira jumped and peered behind him, trying to locate the ghost that Takigawa was talking about, but he couldn't see it. _Wait… I don't believe in ghosts anyways, and he knows it!_ He turned back to the monk. "Very funny, Takigawa-san," he said, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at the monk. "Really, I'm in stitches. So you tried to exorcise something and it failed—doesn't say much about you."

"Oy… kid, just because you're a skeptic, doesn't mean these things don't exist—"

"Anyways, what's he doing?" he said, gesturing to Lin. "Certainly he wasn't thrown to the floor with you, was he?"

The two men looked at each other, as if trying to communicate silently. Akira then noticed something odd. Lin-san's hand—it was gripping Takigawa's bicep. Were they… he gasped. _Surely not…_he told himself. He looked around surreptitiously, noting for the first time just how empty the hall was.

Puzzled, Lin and Takigawa watched the third-year back away from them a few feet. They watched his blue-brown eyes widen in a sudden revelation.

_What's he going to say this . . ._

"You guys weren't about to make out, were you?"

…_time—__**what**_ Lin thought, incredulously. _By all that's holy! Is there no end to this boy's stupidity,_ he wondered when what the boy said finally registered. _First he all but accuses me of having nefarious plans for Mai when she's asleep and now __**this**__. This is why I'm not fond of kids!_ He glared at his Shiki—if he didn't know better, he'd say they were snickering at him. Glimpsing at Takigawa, he very nearly cringed when he saw the speculative gleam in the former monk's eyes. _What is he planning,_ he wondered warily.

He didn't have the chance to contemplate. The years of training and relying on his reflexes and instincts kicked in once again. He threw his weight backwards just as Takigawa tugged at his wrist trying to pull him forwards. Still, the ex-monk had a slight advantage over him—he was sitting whereas Lin himself was crouching. Lin's knees struck the hard floor painfully and slipped a bit in the blood that he'd tried so hard to avoid. The hand that had been grasping Takigawa's arm slammed into the locker next to the monk's head—he felt his hand begin to smart and a tingling sensation traveling up his arm. It was with a grim satisfaction, the Chinese man noted breathing heavily, that their short tussle—if it could be called such— had ended in a stalemate. Had it not… Lin wouldn't let his mind contemplate the 'if not' bit.

Unfortunately, the monk still had hold of his wrist and the gleam in his eyes hadn't gone away; it had definitely brightened with mischief. "You hit the nail on the head, kid. Why? Did you want to watch?" he asked, gripping Lin's hand.

_He didn't—oh, gods, no!_ he thought. When Takigawa actually threaded their fingers together, adding to the illusion that they were lovers, it became tempting, oh, so tempting to call for his Shiki and let them rip him to shreds. He envisioned all the painful ways that his Shiki would make the ex-monk suffer.

The third-year's face turned a bit green and he glanced around again. "You know there are several empty classrooms along this corridor, don't you?" he stuttered.

Takigawa blinked. "We don't like classrooms," he said. "Too many desks, we'd have to move them—ruins the mood, you know? To say nothing of the mess."

"Ah… really?" the boy answered, his voice slightly higher in pitch. Obviously, this was making him quite uncomfortable; Lin wasn't too happy himself; the urge to kill the former monk was growing by the minute. He glared to his right where his Shiki were laughing at his current plight.

"Janitor's closet?" Akira asked, gesturing vaguely behind him.

Takigawa glanced at Lin and then at himself. His mouth creased into a thoughtful frown. "I don't think we'd fit. We're a bit big—no pun intended.

_If I slap him upside the head… would it help? No, that would only give the brat the idea that we were having a lover's spat or something,_ Lin thought, with resignation. He looked over at the third-year and noticed that the boy's face was a sickly shade of green. Lin could empathize with him in this case.

"Right then, where were we?" Takigawa asked. His un-bloodied hand wrapped around the back of Lin's neck and pulled him forward ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Until their lips met in a tentative kiss. After a moment's pause to get used to the new feeling for the two men, Lin started to move his lips against the younger (A/N I'm not sure who is older and who is younger. I only know that Takigawa is 25 years old and that I couldn't find Lin's age anywhere on the internet. Correct me if I m incorrect about Lin being older 'cuz I am only going by how it seems for the way that they act.) mans' lips

After several breathless moments the two SPR employees broke apart from their intimate kiss to find the hallway empty.

"I wonder where that kid went off to." Takigawa asked as soon as he had caught his breath.

Lin was now crouching in shock next to the man that he had just been kissing.

"What did you just say? You kiss me and then you go off about something completely irrelevant?" shouted the enraged Chinese man.

Takigawa turned to look at the elder man for the first time since they kissed and said, "I don't know why I did that, Lin-san. It won't happen again, I promise."

"But what if I said that I _did_ want it to happen again? What would happen to your promise then?" questioned the very confused Lin.

Takigawa just stared at Lin in shocked disbelief. _'So I was worried that he would be disgusted of me for the rest of my life for nothing? Maybe, just maybe, he could return my feelings for him! Wait, I'm just getting ahead of myself. But he did say that he wanted it to happen again. Oh crap, now he is looking at me like I'm utterly crazy! How long has it been since I spaced out?'_

"Are you alright?" questioned the quiet Chinese man.

The monk snapped out of his daze and immediately ravished the other mans mouth again. When they pulled apart, he finally had figured out what he was going to say.

"You **were** serious, right? Cuz if you weren't then I just made a fool of me in trying to confess my love to you," the blonde rambled on. "I don't know how long it's been since my feelings for you surfaced but-"

The Chinese man broke him off with a sweet innocent kiss that seemed to say 'I understand what you are saying because I feel the same. Aishiteru.'

Lin gave a full, but rare, smile that only the privileged few get to see. "I love you, Takigawa. You needn't blubber on with excuses now tell me this, will you be brave enough to be public about our relationship and become my boyfriend?"

"Yes!!" the blond monk shouted, although his smile gave his answer away before he even opened his mouth.

"See, Mai! I told you that there was something wrong with Takigawa!" Naru shouted while pulling Mai with him out from a near-by class room.

"And just what, pray tell, were you two doing in that classroom alone?" the newly made couple inquired in unison as the pair under inspection blushed an even brighter shade of red than the blood that stained the monk's hands.

Sorry for the random crack ending there. I have wanted to do something like that for a **really** long time and tried it with my last fanfic and it didn't really work out so I tried it with this one so lemme know how this turned out! (Just so you people know, this story is the longest story I think that I have ever written, 5 pages in Microsoft word!)

Purinsesu Hakaru, love and peace!!!


End file.
